Future Dill "Fatboy" Anshar
This is the future version of this person. If you would like to visit the original version, click here. '''Dill', in the years where Phineas, Ferb and others had married and establish or employ on corporations or government services around the globe. After 10 years of pain, his work is finally paid off, and was now a CEO of The Tri State International Transportation Corporation. Work He was one of the most successful founders and CEOs in Danville after the CEO and founder of the Flynn and Co Corporation Phineas Flynn, and the CEO of Apple, Steve Jobs. His company is the ones that manages Tri State's sophisticated transportation armadas that services the globe, and The Solar System. And it's the corporation that owns The Tri State Airlines, the most sophisticated airliner in the world, and The Tri State Cruises, which is in the top 3 cruise line brands. He works in the newly opened Venture Waterfront Office Park, a new office park that had just finished construction in the Venture Waterfront Resorts site. Renaming it to Venture Waterfront City. Consisting of five towers, that towers 150 and 200 on the left and the right, his corporation took place in the Center Tower, which towers up to 280 stories. His corporation was set on the last 80 floors, and his room, and the other high members of the Executive Board rooms, is in the 280th floor. He was the first immigrant that had settled place on Danville's best corporation, in terms of transportation. But he also work along with Phineas. He was given seat as the IT director of the Flynn and Co Corporation. Home He still live in Danville, but he bought a Penthouse in the Venture Waterfront Grand Phineas Suites. He loves to live here instead on the now-670 floors Tri State Tower. His Penthouse in the Tri State Tower is seldomly occupied, and was rented to anyone who wants to live there. And he also had a nice Quad-story retreat near Phineas and Ferb's house. Minimalistic design and a lot of glasses, a pool and an elevator is the main composition of his suburban retreat. Personal Life Family Dill has not planned a family yet. He was still waiting for his friends, family, and his true love, to move to Danville, as it was growing and it even had more towers that goes more than 250 stories than in any other part of the country. He has a little plan to have a family. Friends He is a colleague and friends with Phineas and Isabella, which still remain permanent in the city. And also to many people and corporate directors Wealth We'd better not discuss about this. Engineering Life He is still in part of numerous Home-Work-Live sites all over the country. One of them is the Grand Phineas Village in Miami. He is also maintaining Danville's tallest skyscraper and his past projects. He is also one of the engineer of the underground Tri State Area Subsystem. Category:Adults